An insulation displacement connector device is disclosed in the brochure “Product information IDC—Insulation Displacement Connection” from the company Weidmüller.
Insulation displacement connector devices have a relatively large volume requirement in comparison with conventional screw-type terminals. Therefore, it is generally endeavored to reduce the necessary volume requirement as far as possible.
In the case of the insulation displacement connector device in accordance with prior art devices, a closing element projects beyond an apparatus contour in the open state. The travel path of the closing element is thus outside the apparatus contour.
GB A 2 114 824 discloses an insulation displacement connector device with a basic body with an insulation displacement connector held by the basic body and with a closing element which can be moved with respect to the basic body. In the case of this insulation displacement connector device, the basic body has an operational volume into which an operating tool may be introduced. The operating tool is pivotable in a pivoting direction within the operational volume, so that the closing element can be moved from the opening to the closing position by the pivoting of the operating tool. The closing element bounds the operational volume on one side viewed in the pivoting direction. The operational volume has a bearing groove which forms a pivot bearing for the operating tool introduced into the operational volume. The closing element has a main body onto which an introduction contour is integrally formed on its side facing the operational volume.